Yahoel
Yahoel (ヤオエル, Yaoeru), otherwise referred to as Jehoel and sometimes as the Solemn King (厳しいの王, Kibishii no Ou) and the Raven King respectively, was a pure-blooded Seraphim-ranked Tenshi and the second Overking following the demise of his predecessor, Seraphiel. He was the co-ruler of the Tenshi alongside his beloved wife, Misaka Tennyo, and was part of the Tougenkyou Inner Council, where he took up an advisory role for Substitute Queen Regnant Kiyoko Takara and later, the returned Queen Regnant Yuu Hoshiko. Following the likes of Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer and High Commander of the Guard Seraphiel, Yahoel was considered to be one of the greatest Tenshi in all of Tougenkyou. Yahoel's accomplishments and deeds were considered legends amongst his people, as he was responsible for fending off the Fallen Seven during the Great Tougenkyou War and for striking down the corrupted Seraphiel during the climax of the Great Guardian Purge. However, the Overking never truly felt he deserved such praise, for he possessed a dark secret that only Kiyoko Takara and Misaka Tennyo knew. Yahoel in fact, was partially responsible for the near-extinction of the Tenshi, forced to wipe out vast swaths of his own kindred or face death at the hands of Seraphiel. Yahoel claimed his weakness and actions were an unforgivable sin, for if he were strong enough, he could had prevented the Tenshi tragedy from ever occurring. As such, Yahoel decided to dedicate the rest of his life in protecting the remaining Tenshi, even if it meant his death. Appearance Yahoel, despite his position as the Overking, is an individual with remarkably soft features. One wouldn't even begin to fathom the depths of his power and affluence should they not be acquainted with Tenshi in the first place. Unlike the majority of his brethren, Yahoel has distinctively black hair. He has kept it short and spiked, with two small locks falling onto his forehead. His hair is complimented by his surprisingly sharp red eyes, which are accentuated by his thin eyebrows, angular eye-shape, thin nose, lips and highly contoured face... :More Coming Soon Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Energy: Following the deaths of Michael, Lucifer, and Seraphiel, Yahoel was regarded as the one of the strongest Tenshi besides Misaka Tennyo, the High Shaman Princess, and the Youshun Chieftain to reside in Tougenkyou. Kenmei Kosaku Knowledge: As one of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi, it was generally assumed Yahoel possessed the necessary knowledge and skill to perform Master-level Kenmei Kosaku. However, Yahoel had never been observed wielding it in public, leaving the true extent of his Kenmei Kosaku unknown. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: Yahoel was a relatively skilled swordsman, having been given the illustrious honour of being trained by both the Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer prior to the outbreak of the Great Tougenkyou War. His skill in the art of the sword was developed to such an extent that Yahoel was able to equally contend with the Seraphim-ranked Fallen Seven, specifically Giovanni Heylel, and live to tell the tale. Ultima Aditum Saishūdaisho Relationships Tougenkyou Inhabitants Notes Trivia *Yahoel was the only Tenshi known to had become a Datenshi and revert back into a Tenshi. Yahoel was well aware of what he did wrong and repented on his actions, even going to The One and begging for forgiveness. Behind the Scenes Gallery TenshiBlackWhite.jpg Naesala-Extra Wings.jpg LuciferTransform Hades.gif References Literature References Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Tenshi